Love Me At Last
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Re-Edited Again. He whispered love me at last. and who couldn't help but to comply. A night of decisions, and suppressed passion.


Love me at last

**Love me at last, or if you will not, **

**Leave me;**

**Hard words could never, as these half-words,**

**Grieve me:**

**Love me at last**

**Love me at last, or let the last word uttered**

**Be but your own;**

**Love me, or leave me- as a cloud, a vapor,**

**or a bird flown.**

**Love me at last- I am but sliding water**

**Over a stone.**

**-Alice Corbin**

"You are dead, Mudblood!" Draco's voice said softly. He was in the Heads common room. That insufferable wench enticed him again, and with her repulsive, Muggle-blooded body no less.

Earlier, she had walked into the common room, wearing something so skimpy they couldbarely be classified as pajamas. Then she had gone to the small kitchenette, humming out loud, blatantly ignoring the fact that Draco and two of his close friends were in the bloody room.

"Granger, put some clothes on. I wasn't aware we were in a whorehouse," he sneered out. He didn't like the way Crabbe and Goyle were leering at Hermione's perfectly tanned legs.

Instead of being offended, she snorted. "Well, good morning to you too Malfoy. I wasn't aware you cared. Of course, I will change right away." Hermione said sarcastically.

She walked back to her room and slammed the door.

School had started precisely one week ago, and Hermione Granger had come back to Hogwarts a changed women. Her bushy hair was now wavy auburn tresses going down the length of her back. And that never-shuts-up mouth suddenly looked a little too appealing to Draco.

He knew that Hermione didn't cower before, and she certainly didn't do it now. Instead she was sarcastic and moody all the time. Hermione still had her nose in a book but she had turn into a full figured woman. Draco couldn't seem to get over that. She wasn't as self-conscious as before; she had filled out quite nicely and wasn't afraid to show it off. Not a lot, but just enough to tempt saints to sin. He remembered when he found out that she was his roommate.

_"What? You can't be the Head Girl!" Draco Malfoy sputtered out through clenched teeth. They were in the Great Hall, and Granger_ _had taken it_ _upon herself to tell him that she was the Head Girl._

_"Oh, but I am Malfoy. You think I want to be stuck with you! Stay out of my way and I'll do the same. Got it?" and with that said, she threw her hair over her shoulder and walked away, leaving a red-faced awe-struck Malfoy._

After she went back to her room. Draco ordered the two goons to stop gawking and to get the bloody hell out. They both snickered and left through the portrait hole.

"Granger!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. There was a crash on the other side of the door and Hermione yelled, "Bugger off! You can yell at me later," not before adding " Ferret boy!"

He grimaced. Merlin, people still called him that. It hadhappened in 3rd year! Oh well, if someone did call him that, he would see to it that they pay. He chuckled under his breath. Maybe it was time to make Hermione pay.

Draco walked up to her door and muttered "Alohomora." The door opened and the sight before him did nothing to stop the slow burning inside him from bursting. Hermione was spread belly down on the bed, going through some spell books, wearing only a black bra and black knickers.

Was she trying to kill him? He knew that she wasn't doing this on purpose. Of course she was allowed to walk around in the nude in room for all he cared, but this, seeing was believing. Even if she was Muggle, there was nothing wrong with admiring a little skin, was there? What the hell was wrong with him? He shouldn't think things like that, especially about her, a filthy Mudblood. Still, only a genius could tell from the bulge in his pants, that it was quite the opposite.

"Draco, get out of my room!" Hermione's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She was under the covers now, scowling. Her books scattered on the floor. That's probably what had dropped.

"No." he drawled out. He was going to make her pay, by making her squirm. He decided to stick around, so he propped his shoulder against the door frame. Running his hand through his hair and making sure some of it landed over his eye, to get his sexual appeal just right.  
Draco Malfoy was anything but ugly. At 6'0" tall, with silvery-gray eyes and platinum blond hair down over his ears, and a body that women just love to touch, he was irresistible. He had conquered five girls his first week back at Hogwarts. There was no stopping him. He wouldn't even deny that he fucked all those other girls so that he can get the girl in-front-of him out of his head.

_"Oh, Draco. God, faster, harder!" moaned a sixth year, he couldn't recall if she was a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. But damn, this girl underneath him was tight._  
_So naturally he went harder. Imagining a brunette underneath him, knowing full well that the girl was a blond. He couldn't get her out of his head. Thinking of her only made him climax harder then ever._

_He__ never realized that he screamed " Hermione" at the top of his lungs. _

He could accept that he would conquer Hermione, if it wasn't for the fact that she was a Mudblood. He kept telling himself that it was degrading to bed a woman that was beneath him, and when he said that, he couldn't help but think of her beneath him.

"Malfoy, I'm serious! You have no right to be here!" Hermione's hair floated around her shoulders, making it seem like she was naked. His cock flinched in reaction.

He decided to scowl, instead of doing what he really wanted to do. Which was something even, he, himself couldn't think about. Aw, but what he wouldn't give to just...

"I'll leave as soon as you promise you won't wear those things you call PJ's again." he thought it was a perfectly sound explanation. Apparently she didn't.

"No!"

"Excuse me?" he said in shock. Nobody has ever denied him anything before. It was unthinkable. He couldn't believe she was the one who denied him.

"Did I stutter? I said 'no'."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?" he thought the spark in her eyes was so lovely. He couldn't help but stare.  
"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, confused.

"Do you have any idea how beau- I mean- frustrating you are?" he cursed himself. He should always be careful with what he said. Especially saying that she was beautiful, because that's telling the truth. Something about the way her face showed every reaction, every emotion, it made her seem innocent. Like she has never faced reality, and nothing in it could bring her down.

"I know I'm frustrating, I can't help it. I was born like this. Now get the bloody hell out of my room. I'm not promising you anything."

"All you have to do is promise me that you won't wear clothes like that, if you can really call them that. And I'll leave you all alone." he drawled out. He thought he saw her shiver. Huh!

_Draco had just finished classes for the end of the day, and decided that he was back to his room and sleep. He thought he deserved it. Fucking girls and studying; it's hard work._

_He just walked through the portrait hole when he saw Hermione-he meant-Granger, in a short, paper-thin towel. He could see her erect nipples from across the room. He vaguely remembered groaning out loud. _

_Hermione-damnit- Granger turned and gaped open-mouthed at him. She squealed then. A high pitch noise, one would use to deafen a person. Then like a speeding_ _bullet__, she flew to her room. _

_He closed his eyes, and went to take a very cold shower. He wondered who he was going to fuck that night to get her out of his mind. He shuddered thinking of her flawless skin. Bloody hell, was the last incoherent thought he had that night. _

She scrambled to the side of the bed and grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be an 'Advanced Potions' book. And tried unsuccessfully to throw at him. The book fell a couple inches in front of him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I don't think you should have done that." now he was really making her squirm.

She was scared of him. His devious mind came up with more ways to make it more prominent. To make her cower in his presence, or, at least show her who was boss.

"What are you doing? Why won't you just leave me alone?" her eyes widen when she saw him walk towards her bed. His eyes were lit up with mischief, and something else that was indescribable.

He sat beside her, and whispered in her ear, "I can't leave you alone."

He heard Hermione gasp, probably due to the fact that he breathed the words, sending shivers down her spine. He was always good at making women swoon.

"Malfoy, what are you saying?" with a flick of his wand, he locked the door, and whispered a silence charm.

"Something about you just drives me crazy." he declared. He was just going to drive her crazy with lust, so that she would beg him to bed her and he would. He would take her to bed and make sure she never forgets him.

"Me? Crazy?" she didn't sound particularly concerned. Her voice was flighty, like the rest of her. She decided that she didn't care if he was in her room. She jumped off the bed, about to go to her closet, when a hand shot up. Malfoy's arm was snaked around her waist, pushing her back on to the bed. She gasped, and starting yelling all sorts of obscenities. Merlin, he wasn't even aware she knew that many bad words.

"Hermione, will you shut up?" his voice grated out. He was surprisingly alert, seeing as how Hermione was pressed against him; wiggling to get away, rubbing her tantalizing body against his delicious one.

"Malfoy, let me go." she started wiggling again. Her eyes opened and she looked at him. And in that instance, he knew that this was more then trying to get her into bed. She was absolutely beautiful, and so very, very intelligent. Then another memory entered his mind. The day she hit him in the face. After that, not much mattered to him. His parents died in the war against the Light Side. He was left all alone, but now...now he knew he had to stop denying everything.

He kissed her forehead, then trailed down to her earlobe, where he whispered four significant words, "Love me at last."

Something about that statement, given so at random. She couldn't believe it. He was Draco Malfoy, the prince of the Slytherins, an arrogant-conceited-troublesome- boy. Nothing in the past he had said was true. So, why should she believe him? She struggled and he let go her go.

"Malfoy, you should really leave. I'm not falling for any of your sick games. You can't expect to really believe what you are saying, do you?." She forgot that she was in only undergarments, and got up and started pacing.

Thoughts of the past six years of torment from this boy on her bed. Getting in trouble by Snape because Harry threw back a comeback that Malfoy started, Malfoy throwing snide comebacks at Hermione about her birth. Those moments just don't fade away because of those words. But then again Malfoy wouldn't say something like that. It just wasn't him.

Even if it was a game to him. The other Slytherins wouldn't let him forget it.

"I'm sorry about the last years," he said, as if reading her mind. "I was a complete ass. But what else can you expect from a Slytherin, and a Malfoy at that? I messed up royally, and I truly am sorry. Just this whole thing with us living together and you being who you are, I guess I am getting tired of fighting it."

"Fighting what?" she asked cautiously. Merlin, this was going to be hard.

"My feelings, what else?" He realized snapping at her wasn't going to make her believe him.

A slight pause filled the air. He saw her crack a smile and knew she didn't believe him. What did he have to do? Fucking Merlin.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that this isn't a joke?" he questioned.

"Tell me how you feel about me!" he looked her straight in the eyes, and she looked frightened of what she found there. Cold, and angry.

"Fine! You want the truth? You drive me fucking crazy, prancing around in those skimpy outfits and throwing witty comebacks at every chance. I wanted you so much, so fucking much that I couldn't stand it. The things I have done to try and get you out of my bloody mind. I am honestly ashamed of myself, but that's only because I knew you would never believe me," he paused, then continued, "I wanted so much to stop thinking about you! So much! But I couldn't, and that is why I am doing this now, after 5 years of hating each other, I don't want to do it for another year. I want you to know that I am in love with you. And I will probably be in love with you for the rest of my life. Because that is how wonderfully annoying you are."

Tears threatened to fall. He looked at her and thought her the most beautiful girl in the world. And he knew he was taking a huge leap of fate, but he needed her to know how her felt. It was time that he screwed everyone to Hell, and finally be happy with his life. So, he was going to get his chance.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" she looked like a broken angel. Unsure of everyone and everything around her, but she needed to know.

"God, this is happening so quickly. I swear to Merlin, if you are screwing me over, I will make sure that the Malfoy jewels will forever be tarnished. Understand?" she blubbered out. And with tears rolling down her cheeks. They finally fell, he thought.

"I swear on my mother, whom I loved more then anyone else, besides you, that I mean what I say, and I will mean it forever. You have to believe me!" he chanced it. Draco knew he couldn't keep it to himself anymore. So, he got up but her hand stilled him.

Draco looked down, and saw her bright eyes glancing back up at him. She believed him, she fucking believed him. He didn't think he could ever feel as happy as he did in that moment.

Clenching his wrist tightly in her little hand she slowly got up and made final contact with his lips. She had kissed him with all the love in her she could possess. She never hated him. She just wished that he was civil enough so that maybe she could help him. There was always a small fire burning inside her when she met the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy, and now it was the time to act on it.

Draco couldn't believe he was finally kissing her. He could feel her straining nipples rubbing against his chest. He thought he would surely explode from such sheer torture. They broke apart, panting for oxygen.

He moved her hair, so he could see her face properly. The moonlight shun through the window, giving the room enough illumination to continue. He whispered a spell and her lamp turned off.

He kissed her again, and slowly began kneading her breasts. They were so full and achingly sensitive. She moaned when he stroked them through her bra. Her hands wound themselves around his neck, bringing them closer than before. He placed her on the bed and got on top of her, attacking her mouth, his tongue stroking the inside of her mouth, their tongues connecting. He growled at the back of his throat when he felt her legs widen.

He decided to go further, he pulled away from her mouth, and made his way to her collarbone. She arched up when she felt his teeth nip slowly at first, then roughly. To show a mark, so that everyone knew that she was marked by him. To show that she was finally his.

Finally!

He chuckled, and moved lower. Moving her bra down, her breasts spilled out. The creamy white mounds fit so right in his hand. He grabbed them and began the slow torture of teasing the little pink nipples at the end. They were painfully hard by the time he moved lower.  
Grinning, when he saw goose bumps on her flat tummy. He kissed and nibbled and sucked on every inch of her chest.

"Draco! Please! Stop teasing me!" that was the first time hearing his first name fall from her lips, he decided that he loved and vowed to make her say it more.

She took matters into her own hands. She pushed him off and all but ripped his shirt off his back, revealing a pale sculptured chest. A well-defined one, that was hot underneath her wandering fingertips. He groaned and she became bolder. Her hands lowered until she removed the last pieces of clothing that blocked his hot, hard skin from her soft, warm one.  
The feast before her eyes, his raging hard- on finally popped out of his too-confining pants, he wasn't wearing any knickers on underneath.

Hermione held his cock in her hand, pre-cum squirted out, and she ran her thumb over the head, mixing the sweat with cum. He kept oozing out, and he saw her do something that made his head spin.

Her head moved down, and she captured the tip with her mouth. The salty taste of his cum only seemed to make her more ravenous.

He pulled her up when he had enough, and her naked chest came in contact with his. He muttered how good it felt, then ripped her knickers off, and pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on her. Leaving no room for space, just skin on skin. The way it was meant to be.

She kissed him again. Murmuring that he was driving her positively crazy. He smiled and moved down, leaving a hot wet trail down her body. He reached her soaked cunt. The juices were coming out non-stop.

He licked it once, twice, a third time. And each time he heard a ragged moan. The engorged clit, pink and in need of a good sucking. He took it into his mouth, and nipped and bit and sucked. She started shuddering in his arms. Knowing she was close to cumming didn't slow him down. He wanted her to explode. He stuck a finger inside her, her tight cunt closed around it.

He kept thinking of when he could finally penetrate her, feel her tightness around him. But this was about her first. He heard her chanting. "Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco," until finally she came all over his hand and mouth. He licked the juices up, and sucked the remains off his fingers. He slowly worked her way up her body.

Draco looked at her, and asked. "Are you ready?" she furiously nodded.

He positioned himself at her entrance, and with one finally peck on the lips, he slammed his way inside her, not stopping till he felt he could go no more. She cried out. And he kept telling her over and over, " It'll be all right. It'll be all right."

He kept his head in the crook of her neck. He sucked on his skin and breathed on it, and felt her shudder. He slowly withdrew and entered again. She was so tight, so right. It felt too surreal.

"Bloody hell!" he moaned out. And all thoughts flew out of his head.

Draco looked into her eyes; she was gazing back at him. Wide and with lust in those beautiful brown eyes. This woman, no one knew her like he knew her. Her passion, her lust, her want. He was going gentle, but then she turned wild underneath him. Demanding he go faster, and harder. Now that's what he called passionate.

So he did. Withdrawing himself until only a tip was in, he sank back in. In and out, and in and out. She arched, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her soft body consumed him. He touched her everywhere. He separated his chest from hers, and saw her full breasts bouncing up and down.

He slammed in and out. The sight of her, so wild and uninhibited drove him wild. He grinned at her. She responded by sinking her nails into his skin. They dug into his back; he pumped in and out. Then with a flash of lightning behind his eyes, he came deep inside her, and her right there with him. He thought he had roared when he came.

He collapsed on top of her. Staying inside until the last possible second. He withdrew, and noted the scent in the air. He smiled down at her and saw the tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. He pushed her hair aside.

"It was- bloody hell- it was perfect," and with an arrogant smirk from Draco, she knew he felt the same way.

He had said "Love me at last," and who couldn't help but to comply.

**A/N: I re-edited the story. With the help of my Beta _thekeeperoftime. _I greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think of the new version.**


End file.
